This invention relates in general to devices for discharging projectiles and in particular, to a pneumatic rifle and hand gun.
More specifically, the invention relates to a pneumatic rifle or hand gun in which a projectile is discharged under the infuence of a source of high pressure. The source is pressurized by a single pumping or cocking stroke which subjects atmospheric air to a plurality of pressurizing stages. The device of the invention further includes an anti-recoil mechanism that effectively compensates and eliminates recoil of the rifle or hand gun during discharge of the projectile. The rifle or hand gun embodying the teachings of the invention is a highly accurate device which can discharge projectiles at high velocity.
In the prior art it is well known to utilize a pneumatic rifle or hand gun to discharge projectiles for recreation and other purposes such as in target shooting, hunting and many other areas of use. Despite the widespread use of pneumatic guns in the past, numerous problems have been associated with the use of the prior art type devices. Many older versions are inaccurate devices which subject a projectile to pressures which are not sufficient to discharge it at a relatively high velocity or which pressure source is inaccurately and inconsistently pressurized over extended operations. Certain pneumatic guns have been developed which can subject a projectile to a high pressure but suffer from being complex in design and very inconvenient in use. One particular type of gun known in the prior art requires that the pressure source, to which the projectile is subjected for discharge, be "pumped up" by a cocking action often reaching 12 repetitions. Obviously, during recreational use or other activities, the necessity of pumping a gun numerous times before discharge interferes drastically with the effectiveness of the device. Still another problem associated with prior art pneumatic devices lies in the fact that the pressure is subject to leakage to cause the initial level of pressure to which the source is charged to dissipate after short durations of time, whereby the gun loses its accuracy and effectiveness.